Netheranism
"We survived in the darkness, we survive in the fire. Those who cannot build their funeral pyre. Build it with bones from the ones who have died. Throw the unholy atop, and set it alight." – Popular Cascade Netheran saying The Netheran faith is one of the most grossly misunderstood establishments in all of New Voldrania–and one of the oldest. Ever since the Nether's discovery, it has played a role in human religions, from adversary to promised land. A little-known fact is that even the Nether-hating or Nether-neutral faiths such as Tarskovia Orthodox, Lurvanian Orthodox and Interferism are technically classified as part of Netheranism, as they assign the Nether a deific role. Sects Talk As mentioned above, the Netheran faith is highly diverse. Below are descriptions of some of the most prominent sects. Primitive Netheranism Known more kindly as "Balancekeepers", Primitive Netherans believe that the Nether is meant to exist separate from the Overworld. A key tenant in their faith, demonstrated by the popular fable "The Wolf And The Ghast", is that neither realm is more evil than the other–they're just different, each equally hostile to its counterpart. Primitive Netherans are oft-disparaged by the other faiths–particularly Lurvanians and Cascaders–but comprise what is easily the most moderate sect. Aside from paying homage to both realms as equally crucial forces, they prefer to leave the Nether well enough alone. Lurvanian Orthodox According to this sect, the wicked Demon created the Nether to spite his nemesis, "The Father". More information can be found in the main article. Tarskovia Orthodox Although this faith does not acknowledge the gods of Lurvanian Orthodox, it still regards the Nether with a great level of hostility. More information can be found in the main article. Interferism While Interferism acknowledges the Nether's divinity, it does not believe the Nether should be acknowledged religiously. Extreme Interferism, on the other hand, is extremely Netherphobic, determined to destroy all tendencies towards what it regards as "evil". More information can be found in the main article. Kal'Kan Orthodox This sect believes the Nether was created by the roots of a great "World Tree". Otherwise, it generally pays the realm little heed. Cascade Netheranism Matched only by Extreme Interferism in its harsh views, the Cascade faith believes that the two realms were split long ago by foul Void serpents (generally thought to be a combination of the two greatest enemies of the Cascaders, the Krolesk Pantheon and Void Worship), and that the natural state of the "One True Realm" is to be united. Some Cascaders are nihilists who want the world to be destroyed and remade as it "should be", believing their own lives are flawed because the world is flawed. Some believe the combination of the realms will reunite them with their own "other half", their Netheric counterpart who has everything they lack. Others simply believe the strong will live and the weak will die, and this does not bother them. Cascaders work together very closely, by necessity–they are almost universally loathed. They are also generally highly skilled in combat, thanks to their frequent visits to the object of their worship. Void Worship As the only recorded Void worshipers to date were citizens of the now-extinct Athaki, exactly what they believed regarding the Nether is only known to a few old Chorkichi monks. Chorkichi Worship Norvanian Doctrine The Nether is spoken of in many Norvanian writings, with none of them being particularly good things. The Overworld was believed to have been created when the Nether collided with another realm known as Niflheim, which was a world made completely out of ice and snow. In addition, it is believed that one day the Nether will try to reclaim the Overworld, as it believes the Overworld to be part of its being. Key Locations & Persecution Ralkeis: The largest collection of Netherans in New Voldrania, Ralkeis is largely dominated by the Primitive faith. The notable exceptions lie on Chothral, Berkict and formerly Athaki. The former two are Cascade islands, and the latter was formerly dominated by Void Worshipers before Gyravan's purge. Chorkichi: A minuscule island in Ralkeis held dear by both Cascade and Primitive Netherans. Populated with a group of Netheran philosophers, this island tends to favor the Primitive philosophy. Yin-Yang Islands: A small grouping of islands seen by many Netheran faiths as holy, though they tend to disagree why. Occasionally used as neutral ground between religious communities. Notable Netherans *Lord Gyravan *Sage Cavvage *Yubbeus Skink *Alan Fruith *Jason Vrock *Myre *Sister Kava *Gremlin Slae __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Religion Category:Stub